Pet stores must maintain large quantities of live fish for sale to consumers. In most cases, a plurality of fish of similar type are housed in a single aquarium and individual fish are removed by hand netting and transferred into individual containers or bags when purchased. Certain fish, however, such as the Siamese fighting or Better fish, must be isolated in separate containers to prevent the fish from attacking each other. These fish thus require special care, handling and display.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus to display fish and continuously circulate water through a plurality of removable live fish containers, whereby a large number of individual containers containing one or more fish may be simultaneously displayed to customers and whereby any single fish container may be removed by a customer for purchase of the fish contained therein without interfering with the flow of water through the remaining fish containers.